A Light In The Dark
by HARDCORE KYMM
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! AU! Ginny is raped during her 5th year. Never tells anyone. Now a 7th year and things are looking up-until she encounters her attacker. Add to that an exchange student from the US, two new professors, one of which is dating Snape. DG H?
1. 1 Leaving for Hogwarts

A/N: Hey guys! Don't even ask where I came up with this. Me and a friend of mine put our heads together for a story and came up with all these ideas. I'm sorry if it's confusing, but I hope you enjoy!

BTW: Don't ask about the title. It's all I could think of.

Please R&R. The more reviews, the more I want to write, the quicker and more often new chapters are posted. Keep that in mind!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's original characters, sadly, they Belong to J. K. Rowling, including my beloved Draco Malfoy. I do, however, own Cade Malfoy, Gwenny Adams, Dayton Adams, Violet Evans, and Rhiannon Adams.

OK NOW! thoughts are in **bold,** with single quotes ' ' around them.

* * *

"Class dismissed." Professor Snape said to his 5th year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Ginny moved to get her things but stopped as she thought of something. When everyone had left the room, she approached him. 

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"Uhm.. Well, you see, I was just wondering if you would speak to the headmaster about possibly bumping my up one year. I'm excellent in potions and all of my other subjects. My other professors said they would talk to Professor Dumbledore, but I need you too, also. So, would you?" She said quickly.

"Well, you ARE me best student of all the 5th years. I'll talk to him about it."

"YAY! Thank you, professor." She said, and hurried out of the classroom before he changed his mind.

Ginny head toward her Magical Healing class with Madame Pomfrey when she was pulled into a dark, abandoned classroom. She heard the door shut, and turned to try to open it. She jiggled the handle to find the door locked. Ginny went to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

"No use in trying. This is an abandoned corridor, plus everyone's in class. No one will hear you.. Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Take your pick." Ginny turned and looked into her captor's eyes.

**'Oh. My. Goddess.'**

* * *

Ginny shot up in bed, breathing harshly, and surveyed her surroundings. "I'm at home, in my bed. Ok, why do I have to keep reliving that? I probably will until I know who did it..." She mumbled to herself, hugging her legs to her chest and rocking back and forth in her bed. "Might as well get out of bed and start getting ready to leave for school. It's my last year, thank the Goddess. Me, Ron, Harry, and Hermione graduate this year. Wow. It seems so... surreal." Ginny swung her legs over the side of her bed, yelping as her bare feet touched the floor. She climbed out of bed and grabbed clothes off of her dresser, then walked to her bathroom for a shower. (A/N: They no longer live in the Burrow. Arthur got promoted to whatever position is right under the Minister of Magic.) 

"Oi! Ginny! It's time to leave!" Ron yelled from outside of his sister's bedroom door hours later.

"Ok! I'm coming!" She yelled. Ginny checked herself over in her full length mirror one more time, then, satisfied, left her room, dragging her trunk behind her. Harry was coming out of one of the guest rooms and saw her.

"I'll get your trunk, Ginny. Mine's already outside." Harry said, looking down at his feet as a small blush rose to his cheeks.

"Um.. Ok." She shrugged. "Thanks."

"RON! Let's go!" Ginny yelled. Ron walked out of his room at the other end of the long hallway and stopped short.

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley_, what are you wearing?!" He yelled.

"Just a secret between you and me, but they're called _clothes_, Ron." Ginny said slowly.

"Go put on some real clothes on."

"Ron, these are '_real'_ clothes. They're not invisible are they?" Ginny looked down at her baggy black pants and black and red corset top, which she wore a black mesh cardigan over.

"Ginny, go change your shirt now. Into something I find appropriate." Ron growled.

"If I do, then you'll leave me alone about my clothes for the rest of the day?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Ginny went back in her room and closed the door. She pulled open a drawer of her dresser and took out a baggy dark blue t-shirt that said **_"Men Only Quidditch in the rain. I love it rough and dirty."_** Ginny walked out of her room to where Ron was waiting.

"Better?" She asked, referring to her shirt.

"Well, at least it actually covers you up. It's ok..." Ginny started to walk off. "Wait, what does that shirt say?!"

"Shove it, Ron."

* * *

They arrived at Kings Cross and quickly jumped through the barrier. After saying goodbye to Molly, they boarded the train and found a compartment. Ginny wasted no time stripping off her T-shirt, revealing the earlier spoken of corset. She lifted both arms above her head and stretched some, so that her shirt rode up exposing her stomach and pierced navel. 

She saw Ron looking at her and turned toward him. She watched, with an amused and innocent smile on her face as if she had no idea what was wrong with him as he slowly turned redder than his hair.

"What's the matter, Ron?" She asked innocently.

"What the bloody hell have you done to yourself?! What are you wearing?!"

"Now Ron, I told you earlier. They're called _clothes_. As for this" she pointed to her navel. "I pierced it." She shrugged.

"Why are you wearing that!?" He pointed at her top.

"Now Ron. I _HAVE_ to wear a _shirt_."

"Ginny." He growled.

"Aww. You don't like it?" Ginny looked at Harry and smirked at Ron. "You like it, don't you, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ginny. You look ho... I mean, Ginny! Listen to your brother!"

"Whatever." Ginny turned and left the compartment. "Stupid, overprotective, asshole!" She grumbled, turning a corner and walking into a moving wall. **'Wait.. Walls don't move... Well, unless your at Hogwarts, but we're not there yet.'** Ginny was snapped back to reality as a hand was in front of her. She took it and got to her feet. "I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I..." Ginny stopped talking as she noticed exactly who she ran into. **Oh _no.'_**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ginny Weasley. Alone. Again. How... Convenient." The person pushed Ginny up against the wall.

"It was YOU!? Get off of me!" Ginny pushed him off and ran into the compartment behind him.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch." He said, and quickly caught up with her. He shut and locked both doors, and placed a silencing spell on the compartment with a swish of his wand. He advanced on Ginny and threw her onto one of the benches, quickly climbing on top of her. Ginny went limp and he scowled at her. "What, you're not going to fight, beg, and plead like last time? That's no fun. Come on, _Ginny_. Make this interesting for me." He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, then untied her shirt and opened the front...

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but that felt like a good place to leave off to get yall to read more. 

Come on! Review! You know you wanna! Fine, I'll give you a glimpse of chapter two, just to be nice.

* * *

_"What do you want, Dayton?" Gwenny glared._

_"Can't I just want to talk to my baby sister?"_

_"No. What do you want?"_

_"How's mum?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Dad's getting married."_

_"So what? Am I supposed to give a shit, because I really don't. He didn't even want to see me. All he cared about was you, his precious son. He wouldn't have cared if I died. So, I don't care for him." Gwenny walked off around the corner and was suddenly falling when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her up against them. Gwenny looked into the person's eyes. Soft blue eyes, platinum blonde hair._

_"Whoa. Are you okay? You looked ready to march off to war." He said in a husky voice, his breath tickling her ear._

_"I'm fine." She said, shivering. "But I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Ginny Weasley's dorm." She said breathlessly._

_"I'll take you."_

* * *

_"Can you get that?" Ginny, slipping on another pair of jeans, asked Draco, who was clad in boxers, toweling his hair dry when someone knocked on her door. Draco admired her backside for a moment before answering the door. Ginny walked up behind him, buttoning up a shirt when she heard a gasp which caused her head to snap up._

_"Gwenny?" (Ginny)_

_"Draco?" (Cade)_

_"Ginny?" (Gwenny)_

_"Cade?" (Draco)_

_Was all said at once. Ginny flushed as she realized how this must look. Before she could explain, however, Harry appeared behind Cade and Gwenny._

_"G-Ginny? Wh-What's going on?"_

_"We were talking when we were interrupted by Adams and Cade." Draco answered._

_Ginny got a wicked idea. "Yes, and I was about to suggest an orgy. Wanna join in?" She smirked, walking forward a step, Draco looking t her as if she had grown another head._

_"I.. Uhm... sure... I mean!.. I better go." Harry flushed scarlet and ran off quickly._

* * *

A/N: There ya go. Now don't you just want to read the next chapter? If you wanna see it, you best get to reviewing bc I'm not putting it up until I get some reviews! 

Loves ya always!

Kymm - the bitch from hell

PS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. 2 Home Sweet Hogwarts: Enter Gwenny

_A/N: HEY! New chapter's up. Oh! This is when you get to meet Cade, Gwenny, Dayton, and Rhiannon. How exciting! But I think it'll be a good chapter._

_I'm SO sorry! I gave you a glimpse and said it'd be in this chapter, but i've procrastinated it. It'll be in the next chapter for sure!_

_I would've put it in this chapter, but i've only written so much and i didn't want to give you everything i had so far and then leave you hanging for a while so i could type up more chapters._

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Katatonia: thanks for reviewing and reminding me that I am loved!**_

_**me: uhh... thanks**_

_**LostAngel911: Hey Al's. Yeah, you did help me write this some, but I'm changing it ALOT as I type it up. Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Americasweetie: thanks for reviewing**_

_**Merlindamage: You won't find out who raped Ginny for a while. How is Ginny "weird"? Thanks for reviewing**_

_**JessicaDracoMalfoy: thanks for reviewing**_

_**fanfare: no worries. like i said in the email, it's not who you thought. thanks for reviewing**_

_**Carmleinak: thanks for reviewing**_

_**Heart Broken Devil: Not many people spell kymm this way. Thats why I do. it's uncommon. thanks for reviewing**_

_**dracoshotty: thanks for reviewing**_

_**PsWhatever23: How were you confused? If you tell me, I can explain it to you a little better. Thanks for reviewing**_

_Did anyone else get confused? Tell me, explain what confused you, and i'll clear things up, otherwise, stay confused._

_This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers! Yall give me the inspiration to write and post! And as for you lurkers out there, come on! One little review won't hurt very much._

_R&R_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's original characters, sadly, they Belong to J. K. Rowling, including my beloved Draco Malfoy. I do, however, own Cade Malfoy, Gwenny Adams, Dayton Adams, Violet Evans, and Rhiannon Adams._

_Also, I forgot to warn ahead of time, there will be ALOT of plot twists in this story. Be prepared._

* * *

Ginny closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst, but it never came. Suddenly, she felt the weight being pulled off of her. She opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy throw the prick across the compartment.

"Mind your own business, pretty boy." He sneered at Draco.

"What, you can't get a girl on your own so you have to force yourself on her? You're disgusting!" Draco walked up to the guy and punched him in the nose, then in the stomach. "You know what? You're not worth it. You ever come near her" he pointed at Ginny. "Again, not even the threat of Azkaban will keep me from killing you after a long, painful torture session." Draco opened the compartment door and tossed the guy out of the compartment, then closed the door and locked it. Draco turned and looked at Ginny, concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Thank you." She whispered, tears in her eyes, and threw herself into his arms, not noticing that her shirt had completely fallen off. "H-How did you know?"

"He didn't check to see if this was an empty compartment first. Has he done that to you before?" Ginny nodded as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Did you ever tell anyone?" Ginny shook her head no, and he tightened his hold.

"H-He said that if I t-told that h-he would k-kill my fa-family." She whispered through her sobbing. "I'm sorry if this may sound rude, but why do you care?"

"It's not right to do that to somebody. My father used to rape my mother, and I was always powerless to stop him. I promised my mother right before she died that if I ever saw someone in my mother's place I would help them. And I never break promises." He felt his eyes sting some, thinking of his mother.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Ginny whispered, feeling his anguish strongly. **'Why do I feel it so profoundly?'**

"It's fine. My childhood was never great. I knew both of my parents, but my father was horrible. He was killed last year. Both of my parents are dead. I miss my mother, but I know that she's free of my father wherever she is."

"What was your childhood like?"

"My father taught me to never show emotion. That it was only a weakness. And I still live to that. Whenever I did one simple thing wrong, he would use the crucio on me, and leave it on me for hours at a time. He was a Death Eater. I hated him. Everyone always thought that I would grow to be just like him, but I'm not. I despise Death Eaters. It's funny. I've never told anyone that before."

"It must have been hard for you."

"Yeah, well, its how I was raised. And I no longer have to worry about it.. My name's Draco Malfoy."

"I know who you are."

"Well then who are you?" Draco whispered in her ear.

**'He doesn't know who I am? How could he not know?'**

"I'm-..." The compartment door swung open suddenly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, what the bloody hell are you doing in Malfoy's arms - shirtless?!" Ron bellowed. Ginny gasped, pulled away, and looked down.

**'She a bloody Weasley?! I let my guard down to a Weasley?!'** Draco thought, in awe.

"Shit!" Ginny covered her chest with her arms. Draco dried the tears on her face, then reached down and buttoned and zipped up her pants.

"Well, I've always wondered what she hid underneath those clothes of hers." Draco looked at her chest, then smirked at Ginny. "Well, Ginny-love, it's been fun, perhaps we should do it again sometime, but I think it's getting a little too crowded in here to finish now." Ginny gasped and glared daggers at him as he turned and left through the door behind him, black robes billowing out behind him.

Ginny turned around to Ron's yet again beat red face. As he started to open his mouth to yell, Ginny put up a hand to silence him. "Don't start Ron." Ginny said hoarsely, retrieving her shirt and slipping it back on, then lacing it up, not missing the longing look Harry gave her.

"It's time for the Prefects/Head Boy/ Head Girl meeting." Hermione said, walking off with Ginny, leaving a dumbfounded Harry and Ron behind.

* * *

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. It is my pleasure to announce this year's Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and Head Girl ,Ginny Weasley. We have one exchange student this year, from Salem Academy in the United States, Guinevere Rhiannon Adams. And returning from his one year exchange to Beauxbatons, Cade Malfoy."

"The other Malfoy's back? Perfect." Ron mumbled to himself.

"Professor Snape is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, making Rhiannon Juliette Adams your new Potions Professor. This is Violet Evans, the Muggle Studies professor, a new class that is MANDATORY for ALL students. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, NO exceptions." Dumbledore's gaze landed on Ron and Harry quickly before looking up again. "Let the sorting being!" Gwenny Adams was sorted first, into Gryffindor, followed by all the firsties. Gwenny came over and sat next to Ginny.

"Hi yall! I'm Gwenny Adams. I'm from Texas, in the USA. Yall from here?" She asked in her deep southern accent.

"Ginny. No, England." Ginny said, looking at her plate longingly. "I'm bloody hungry. Can't they hurry up?" She grumbled. She looked up from her empty plate, and her eyes locked with Draco's.

"...yeah, but it's so different here, though... Ginny?" Gwenny waved her hand in front of Ginny's face a few times, then followed Ginny's gaze. "Ooh. Who's the hottie??"

"What?" Ginny broke eye contact to look over at Gwenny.

"You know, the guy you were staring at. Platinum blonde hair..."

"Hah! Hottie? Maybe. Stubborn, pig-headed, arrogant asshole? Definitely." The plates filled with food, and Ginny immediately filled hers then scarfed it down.

Across the hall minutes later, Ginny saw Draco get up and leave the hall. She waited a few seconds before following.

"Hey, Malfoy!" He stopped and turned as she caught up to him. "Would you have helped me earlier if you had known I was a Weasley?"

"Yes, I told you. I promised my mother."

"Would you have opened up to me if you knew I was a Weasley?"

"No."

"Well, thank you. For saving me, and for proving that you actually have a heart somewhere in there." Ginny leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off to her dorm.

* * *

"So, what was that about?"

Ginny sighed in annoyance as Gwenny fell in beside her. "Nothing." She replied curtly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make friends and figure out what's going on around this school. You don't have to be such a bitch." Ginny rose an eyebrow.

**'So, this one's in need of breaking. No problem. This'll be easy enough.'** Ginny thought with a smirk.

"Look, I don't like talking about it. Maybe if I knew you better, but I don't... By the way, I hope you know you're way to Gryffindor tower."

"Aren't you going there?"

"I'm going to my Head Girl dorm. Have fun looking for the tower." Ginny smirked and turned to walk off.

"I.... I'm s-sorry." Ginny smirked wider.

"Do you know why you're sorry?"

"For calling you a bitch."

"Riiiiiiight. You're not sorry. You're just saying you are because you want help. I'm not stupid."

"I am sorry. Can we start over?"

"Fine. I'm Ginny Weasley. Head Girl. Don't piss me off."

"I'm Guinevere Adams, everyone calls me Gwenny. Professor Adams is my mother and Professor Evans is my aunt."

"Come on." Ginny led Gwenny the opposite way back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

They arrived outside of the tower to see a boy their age, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes waiting outside of the painting. Gwenny stopped and stared at him. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

"Yeah, you probably see me every time you look at a picture of your father. And see similarities between us when you look in the mirror. I'm your twin brother."

"Gwenny..." The name died on the woman's lips as she rounded the corner to see the three.

"Mom. What? Is he really my brother?"

"Yes. He's three hours older than you."

"You never thought to tell me that I had a BROTHER!?"

"What are you still doing here Weasley? Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"She's meeting me here." Ginny looked past them to see Cade Malfoy walking up.

"That's right! I'm meeting Cade. Now he's here, so, let's go."

"How did you know that it was me? How'd you know that I'm not Draco?" He asked as they walked off to her dorm.

"You look different. Your hair is a bit darker, your eyes are an icy blue instead of grey, and your eyes are softer."

"I'm not going to ask why you actually notice these things Weasley." Ginny shrugged.

"I've been going to school with the two of you for six years. I notice things." Ginny stopped as they arrived at the painting in front of the Head Boy/Head Girl common room. They went in and she went to the painting containing the door to her dorm. "Well, thanks. Bye now."

"Bye." Cade walked off to his Draco's dorm across the room.

"Sagrad corazon." she whispered and the door swung open, shutting behind her. **'This is going to be an interesting year.'**

* * *

_A/N: Seemed like a good place to stop this chapter._

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**


	3. Head GirlBoy Meeting, Talks of Orgys, an...

_A/N: Ok. I'm back._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's original characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling. No money is being made from this, it is merely a fan writing how she wants HP to go. And it makes me feel good that I'm loved!_

_To my reviewers: Thank you for reviewing! You make me feel good. I'm glad that someone out there appreciates my work. Yall make me want to write, so thank you!_

_Jessica-McConell: Thanks for reviewing!!!_

_dracoshotty: LOL. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Katatonia: Thanks for the compliment, and for the review!_

_Dracosbaby7: I'm glad you like Gwenny. There was a need for a wanna be hard-ass Gryffindor. Plus, I'm modeling her off of a friend of mine. I know I didn't say who raped Ginny. That's the point. I'm going to make you curious as hell and then leave you todie in suspense! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! _

_**Ahem **_

_Sorry, got a little carried away there. Don't worry you'll figure it out within a few chapters... Maybe. Thanks for liking Cade. I figured, hey, can't make Draco all sweet in two seconds, but I'm in control and can give him a brother! LOL. Ok, I had one thing in mind, but now I've changed it. Cade did NOT grow up in the family. Lucius was ashamed that he was kind of a "softie" so he spent summers away living at a boarding school, then went to school during the year and stayed there for breaks. Thank you for your review!_

_Vikki: Ok. Yeah, I'll agree. The Gwenny/Dayton thing was extremely random, but Dayton has a BIG part in the story and I needed a sister for him to become best friends with Ginny. Uhm.. As for Cade and where'd he come from, well, this is AU, I guess I should put that in the summary. I added Cade to this, and made him the same age as Draco, so he'd be in the same year. And I put him at Hogwarts simply because I'm the author and I can do that. Now, about Ginny. If you'd go back and reread the first chapter, it says, and this I'm taking straight from my chapter : _

_**"Uhm.. Well, you see, I was just wondering if you would speak to the headmaster about possibly bumping my up one year. I'm excellent in potions and all of my other subjects. My other professors said they would talk to Professor Dumbledore, but I need you too, also. So, would you?" She said quickly.**_

_**"Well, you ARE me best student of all the 5th years. I'll talk to him about it."**_

_Okay? Get it? Got it? Good. I placed Ginny as Head Girl because, well, frankly she's my favourite character and I want her to look good. Thanks for reviewing._

_IslandGirl-11: Thanks for reviewing._

_Heart Broken Devil: Thanks for reviewing!_

_PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01: Thanks for reviewing!_

_Dude, yall, I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up, but i'm so caught up at school. I've got a friggin' research paper to write, three essays, a resume, a book review, a mission statement, and it's all due by Wednesday, and I haven't even gotten half of it done!_

_Ok. Now I know this is the third chapter talking of what happened in one day, but believe me, it will start going a lot faster. Right now, I'm giving you time to digest all this new stuff I'm giving you. Now, to the story!

* * *

_

Minutes later, as she was changing, a knock sounded from the painting that connected Ginny's dorm with the common room. "Coming!" She shouted, tugging on a white wife beater and a pair of navy blue drawstring sweat pants.

"Hi." Draco said as she opened up the door.

"Um. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing as you're Head Girl and I'm Head Boy, it's only natural for us to have meetings to discuss balls, Hogsmead trips, who gets the Quidditch pitch for practice when, and Prefect rounds."

"Oh! Well, alright." Ginny said, and they moved onto a couch in the common room.

* * *

"Hey, Guinevere!" Gwenny turned around and glared at the voice's owner.

"What do you want, Dayton?"

"Can't I just want to talk to my baby sister?"

"No, you can't. Now, what do you want?"

"How's mum?"

"What the hell? She works here, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Because. How is she?"

"Fine, ok?"

"Dad's getting married."

"So what? Am I supposed to give a shit, because I really don't. He didn't even want to see me. All he cared about was you, his precious son. He wouldn't have cared if I died. So, I don't care for him." Gwenny walked off around the corner and was suddenly falling when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her up against them. Gwenny looked into the person's eyes. Soft blue eyes, platinum blonde hair.

"Whoa, are you okay? You looked ready to march off to war." He said in a husky voice, his breath tickling her ear.

"I'm fine." She said, shivering. "But I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Ginny Weasley's dorm." She said breathlessly.

"I'll take you."

* * *

Draco and Ginny began their meeting and were very into it when they were both drenched with water. "What the.."

"Goddess damnit!" Ginny said, looking up. "PEEVES! OUT!"Ginny screamed. "This sucks." She said after a minute. _(A/N: I know, I know. Ghosts can't go into Common Rooms. Well, I made an exception because they had to get wet somehow and I couldn't think of anything else)_

"Your room's right there, just go change." Draco said.

"Right." Ginny said, feeling stupid as she got up to go to her room. She heard a frustrated cry from across the room and turned around. "What's wrong?"

"This fucking painting. It won't let me in. And I'm NOT going in the hallway drenched in water."

"Oh, come here you big baby." Ginny said, quickly whispering her password. The painting swung open and Draco followed her in. "Here. You can try these and see if they fit." She handed him a pair of boxers from a drawer in her room, and turned around so she could change.

He turned and faced the wall, slipping out of his wet clothes and into the boxers. "They fit." He said, looking at the silky black boxers then giving her a quizzical look. "Why do you have guy's boxers?"

"Ex-boyfriend. He used to stay over. A lot. So, he just started leaving clothes at my house."

"What happened to him?"

"He died a few months ago. I'd really rather not talk about this." She said, feeling her eyes sting a bit at his memory as she was pulling on a pair of black drawstring sweat pants.

"Alright. Do you have a towel? I need to dry my hair, and my wand's in my dorm."

"Sure, hang on." Ginny quickly found a towel and tossed it to him. He started drying his hair as a knock sounded at the main painting to Ginny's dorm.

"Can you get that?" Ginny, slipping on another pair of jeans, asked Draco, who was clad in boxers, and toweling his hair dry. Draco admired her backside for a moment before answering the door. Ginny walked up behind him, buttoning up a shirt when she heard a gasp which caused her head to snap up.

"Gwenny?" (Ginny)

"Draco?" (Cade)

"Ginny?" (Gwenny)

"Cade?" (Draco)

Was all said at once. Ginny flushed as she realized how this must look. Before she could explain, however, Harry appeared behind Cade and Gwenny.

"G-Ginny? Wh-What's going on?"

"We were talking when we were interrupted by Adams and Cade." Draco answered.

Ginny got a wicked idea. "Yes, and I was about to suggest an orgy. Wanna join in?" She smirked, walking forward a step, Draco looking at her as if she had grown another head.

"I.. Uhm... sure... I mean!.. I better go." Harry flushed scarlet and ran off quickly.

When Ginny was sure that he was out of hearing range, she burst into a fit of giggles. "Did you see his face? That was _priceless_!" She looked up at Draco, and their eyes locked. Draco stared at her with such intensity that she felt butterflies in her stomach, causing her to look away.

"I'd better go." Draco mumbled, pushing past Cade and Gwenny, and walking down to his dorm. As he walked away, something on his arm caught Ginny's eye. **'Oh my Goddess. He's a Death Eater! What have you gotten into, Ginny?' **She paled.

"Well, that was... Interesting." Gwenny said after a moment, as Cade turned to follow after his brother. "Are you okay?" She asked, noting Ginny's stricken expression.

"I'm fine. What did you want?" Ginny asked.

"Hell, I don't remember."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, I'm kinda tired."

"Oh. Well, then, Ok. Good night."

'**Finally.'** Ginny thought, trembling, as she shut her door and let out a breath.

She quickly exited her dorm through the side painting, entering the common room, where Draco was lounging. "You disgust me."

"What?" Draco asked, shocked.

"I can't believe you! I thought you were different. I should've known better. You're a **_Malfoy_**. You're all the same."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Draco asked, anger taking over.

"You made me think you were on my side! That you were different from your family! But you're just another fucking Death Eater!"

"Is that what this is all about?" Draco asked, strangely calm.

"YES! I- I thought.. Hell, I don't even know what I thought! But I was wrong." Ginny yelled.

"You know what, Weasley, maybe you should know the whole story before jumping to conclusions about things." He said coldly, and gave her one last glare, then left.

Shaken, Ginny walked back to her dorm room. She entered, spying Draco's clothes in a pile.

"I wonder..." She walked over and picked up his shirt, and felt a rush of cold overcome her.

* * *

"_Boy! Get your sorry ass in here! NOW!" _

'_What's going on? Where am I? I... I'm in Draco's body! I'm not just seeing this, I'm living it!'_

"_Yes father?" Draco spat at Lucius Malfoy._

"_You will be initiated tonight. Goddess knows why, but my lord seems to have taken an interest in you."_

"_I won't do it. I'm not going to be like **you**. I refuse to bow down to him." Draco growled._

"_Really? Well, then I guess you can say goodbye to your mother." Lucius snapped his fingers and she was dragged into the study. _

"_Leave her alone!" Draco yelled as his father pointed his wand at Narcissa._

"_Remember, **Draco**, this is all your fault. Avada Kedavra!"_

"_No! Mother!" Draco lashed out, trying to get to his mother, but it was too late. The spell hit her and she fell to the ground._

"_Do as I say, or your **dear** brother will be next."_

_

* * *

The image faded away as another came up._

* * *

"_Kneel before me." Draco did as told, a look of hatred on his face the whole time. Ginny, in Draco's body, looked up quickly, stifling her gasp as she saw Voldemort in front of her as she looked down again._

_With a snap of Voldemort's fingers, somebody started burning a brand into the flesh of Draco's arm. Ginny gave it all she could to not wince or cry out at the burning pain._

_

* * *

Another scene came about._

* * *

"_Mr. Malfoy, how may I help you?" Professor Dumbledore smiled at the boy, seated across from him. 'It's about time.' He thought to himself._

"_Sir, my fa- Lucius forced me into taking the dark mark, threatening to kill my brother if I did not. Sir, I don't want to be a Death Eater. Professor Snape told me of how he spies on the death Eaters and reports his findings back to you, and the Order of the Phoenix, which he has told me all about. I was wondering if I might be able to do the same. See, Voldemort is very suspicious of Professor Snape and does not inform him of everything going on. But I, on the other hand, am a Malfoy and he would not think that his 'most loyal servant' - next to my father of course, would rat him out. I think that it would be a good idea."_

"_Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that you are too young to be caught up in these things, but, as you are already thrown into them, I will grant you your request. I only wonder why it has taken you so long." Professor Dumbledore mumbled this last part, and, though he did hear it, Draco did not comment.

* * *

_

"Oh my Goddess.." Ginny said, trembling as she came back to herself. "He didn't want to do it. He only wanted to protect his brother. And now he's helping out the Order. I am such an idiot." Ginny dropped his shirt. She felt a slight twinge of pain, and looked on her arm, to see a light blue version of the dark mark engraved in her skin. "What the? Oh Goddess. He warned me that this kind of thing might happen. Why didn't I listen?" Ginny, trembling and exhausted from her reading, climbed into bed, and clapped her hands, causing the lights to go out, and she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

_

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Tell me in a REVIEW! Another Glimpse:

* * *

_

_Ginny ran out of the Great Hall, eyes clouding with tears._

_"Great move Draco. You let her go off alone! You told me about the guy that raped her and how you didn't want her alone in case he tried again, but now what? She's gone alone!" Cade said harshly to his brother._

_"SHIT!" Draco swore, taking off after Ginny, followed by Cade and Gwenny._

_It was a bad storm. Loud crashes of thunder and bright bolts of lightning everywhere you look. The sky had grown pitch black. Ginny walked slowly toward the Forbidden Forest. ignoring the storm. Cade, Draco, and Gwenny ran outside and spotted her after hours of relentless searching. "What" Cade started._

_"The" Gwenny supplied._

_"Fuck?" Draco finished, watching Ginny walk toward the forest, bolts of lightning dancing around her, but never touching her. Her hair had turned deep red and was flying about her face._

_"Ginny." She looked up, coming face to face with another person._

_"Chris?" She asked._

_"It's me."_

_"B-But you're dead."_

_"No I'm not, Ginny. I'm right here. I'm alive." He leaned down a kissed her lips softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Draco gasped as they parted. Gwenny looked at him weird, as Cade gasped to._

_"Draco.. That guy... He.. He looks exactly like you!"

* * *

_

_A/N: So, how was that? I'll explain Chris next chapter. But for now, I'll keep you in suspense. Don't you love it?_

_Loves ya!_

_Kymm_

_PS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	4. Apparently Gwen doesn't like 'Mione

_**A/N: Well, took yall long enough to review. I had to mention that you weren't reviewing to get you to review. That's bad. Here's the chapter anyway. And I want a lot of reviews!**_

_**BTW, thanks to my reviewers:**_

**_a girl named Kym - LOL. Thanks for your review._**

**_Dracoshotty - thanks for reviewing._**

**_Katatonia - thanks for reviewing._**

**_AnimagisInTraining - thanks for reviewing._**

**_IslandGirl-11 - Well, I was going to explain about Chris this chapter, but it'll have to wait until next chapter when Chris actually comes into play. Sorry! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Ezilysmused11 - who are you? Is this Ali? Hey if it is, if not, then don't say "not as good as _we_ thought, because you're not part of it. Thanks for the review anyway, though._**

**_Stormy Nights - Hey, you don't have to threaten me! Goddess. I'm trying to be nice, but I could always just take this story down you know. Be nice! Don't threaten the author! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Princessofdarkness - No, Chris is not Draco from another dimension. This isn't Dragon Ball Z.... But, I actually DID ponder that when I made Chris up and brought him into the story. I did think of making him Draco from an alternate dimension, just a little older. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Darkangel1 - hey, next chapter's up. And really, you're too kind. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Made up for me - love the pen name! I'm sorry I've confused you! I tend to do that. I get all these ideas and plot twists and try to put them in one story and everyone's just kinda like 'huh?' I'm sorry! Just tell me where you're lost and I'll clear it up a. m. a. p., ok? Thanks for reviewing!_**

* * *

The next morning, Ginny woke up, feeling fully rested. **'Wow, first time since The Day that I've gotten a good night's sleep.' **Ginny thought, referring to the day that she was raped. She climbed out of bed and went straight to her shower. When she was done, and fully dressed, she reentered her room and spied the pile of Draco's clothes as the memories of the previous day flooded back. She giggled when she remembered Harry's face when she made her "orgy" remark.

"Wow that was funny. Goddess only knows what he ran off and told Ron. Definitely NOT looking forward to that." Ginny said to herself.

Her happiness suddenly disappeared when she remembered what she said to Draco. She sighed dejectedly. "What am I going to do? I shouldn't have butted into his business."

She walked into the hallway, where Cade was waiting. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well, Draco said that no matter what, he doesn't want you to go anywhere alone. I don't know why, but I'm doing as told. And I was told to come escort you to breakfast." Ginny shrugged and she and Cade walked to the Great Hall. "You go on in. I'll be a minute." He said as they reached the doors to the hall.

"Ok. Thanks." Ginny said, and entered the hall, quickly going and taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Ginny." Gwenny smiled as she sat beside Ginny.

"Hullo." Ginny said as she filled her plate with food, then scarfed it down. Gwenny quickly did the same. They sat for a while, talking, as they waited for their schedules. After receiving them, Ginny groaned. "Great. Double potions first friggin' thing." She grumbled, looking at Gwenny.

"Should I be scared?" Gwenny asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't met the new Professor yet. If their anything like Snape, I'm going to die."

"Well, we've got twenty minutes to spare before class. Wanna go ahead and go meet the teacher?" Gwenny asked.

"Sure." They stood and left the hall.

* * *

"Hello?" Gwenny called into the empty classroom.

"Anyone there?" Ginny called a few seconds later.

"Hang on just a minute!" They heard from a back room.

"Let's sit down." They deposited their things on the front row and sat down.

"So, how'd you like Gryffindor Common Room and the dorms?" Ginny asked after a minute of silence.

"Wow. The girls in my dorm are so friggin' annoying! And that Hermione girl? Oh! I just want to slap her! She's such a know-it-all."

"Yeah.. She's like that."

"You know her?"

"Uh, yeah. She's been friends with my brother since their first year. Last year she was dating Harry Potter, and now she's with my brother, Harry's best friend."

"What a slut. I mean, Goddess! They're best friends and she went right from one to another? Talk about slutty."

"Don't talk about her like that! She's my friend. Yeah, so she's a know-it-all, and she's bossy, but I wouldn't have her any other way. I don't know what I'd do it she stopped being either. I love her like a sister. Anyway, she's not slutty at all. She and Harry broke up because they didn't feel the same anymore. She liked my brother a lot and Harry had a thing for me. Actually, I think he still does, which is kinda gross, because he's just another brother to me."

"Oh... So who in this school DO you like?"

"Nobody." Ginny replied.

"Are you serious? You don't think anybody's hot or anything?"

"'Hot'? How can somebody be 'hot'?"

"Oh! Sorry. American term. It means D.D.S."

"'D.D.S.'? Come on, we're British. Help us out a bit."

"Hot means drop dead sexy."

"Oh."

"So? Who do you think is hot?"

"I don't know. I've never really paid much attention to the guys here."

"Oh, come on, you little liar! Tell the truth."

"No one. Seriously."

"Alright." Gwenny dropped the subject because everyone else was filing into the classroom.

Hermione walked up behind Ginny and hugged her. "Thanks for sticking up for me." She whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Huh?"

"I was in the classroom the whole time. I heard what Gwen said about me. Thanks for sticking up for me. It meant a lot to me."

"Herms, you're one of my best friends. Of course I stuck up for you. I think she'll like you more when she's used to you. Don't get mad, but a lot of people are rubbed the wrong way when they first meet you. But that's just who you are. She'll warm up to you in a week or so. Now sit before class starts." Ginny smiled at Hermione as she took the seat next to Ginny.

"Well look who it is. The Weaselette, the Weasel, the Pothead, and the Mudblood."

"Go away Zabini." Ginny glared at him.

"Or what, Weaselette? You'll pinch me? Tell your mummy? Yell at me? Oh yeah. I'm real scared."

"You should be. Just asked your little friends. I'm really good with hexes."

"Oh, so am I, Weaselette."

"I find that doubtful, seeing as you failed DADA last year."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I'm Head Girl. I know everything."

"And how am I to know that you're so great with hexes?"

"Keep it up and you'll find out just how good I am with hexes."

"That doesn't sound so Goody-goody Gryffindor."

"Oh, I'm no goody-goody Gryffindor. Just ask your little friend Enrique. He'll surely tell you." Ginny smirked at his expression. Enrique Banderas was the second most sought after guy in the school, after Draco, of course. Enrique was also a Slytherin and Blaise Zabini's best friend. He and Ginny had dated the year before and he still kept most of the Slytherins from messing with her.

"Zabini, I know you're not stooping so low as to associate yourself with a _Weasley_." Draco walked up.

"You're lucky, Weasley." Blaise said, then walked off.

"Uh, Draco, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I don't have time for you, Weasley."

"Please, after class?"

"No, Weasley. Bug someone else before I decide to tell people all about your little secret." Draco walked off, leaving a speechless Ginny behind.

"Ouch." Gwenny commented from beside Ginny.

'That asshole!' Ginny seethed.

"Hello class. I'm Professor Adams. I'm the new Potion's master."

"Oh great." Gwenny mumbled from beside Ginny.

"What?"

"That's my mom."

"Oh." Ginny whispered back, and the class went on...

* * *

"That was interesting." Ginny said as they left the class.

"Yeah. So, what next?"

"DADA. With Professor Snape. Great."

The two walked off to endure the torture of Snape as DADA professor, and we'll just leave them to that.

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

"What's wrong Ginny?" Ron asked, he and Harry walking up beside Ginny and Hermione. The three girls were in advanced DADA, and Ron and Harry weren't, so they weren't in the same class as the girls.

"I hate Snape! I wish he would-ARGH!" Ginny screamed in frustration, then began yelling in French.

"Ginny, English, please!" Gwen said, as the five made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Snape's an asshole! I wish he would just... die!" Ginny yelled.

"Well, she certainly has a way with words." Hermione commented, the four stunned by Ginny's outburst.

Everyone turned when she slammed the doors to the Great Hall open, and scooted as far away as possible from their furious Head Girl who looked as if she would become violent with anyone who crossed her path. She sat down at the end of Gryffindor table, still seething in anger.

The other four entered the Great Hall and cautiously approached her. When she growled, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at the other end of the table while Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Come off of it Gin. He only spoke the truth."

"You don't understand. It was embarrassing."

"But it was true."

"I do _not_ have a thing for _Malfoy_. Of all people, is that the best he could come up with? _Malfoy?_"

"Look, Gin. Don't hurt me, but come on. It's easily confused. You stared at him all class because you hate him. Ok. It can be easily mistaken that you stared all class because, well, you have a thing for him."

"Well I don't. And I don't want to talk about this anymore, ok?"

"Fine, fine. Let's just eat and go to class."

_**

* * *

A/N: This is long already, so I'll put that glimpse in the next chapter. If you need refreshing, here it is again:**__**

* * *

Ginny ran out of the Great Hall, eyes clouding with tears.**_

_**"Great move Draco. You let her go off alone! You told me about the guy that raped her and how you didn't want her alone in case he tried again, but now what? She's gone alone!" Cade said harshly to his brother.**_

_**"SHIT!" Draco swore, taking off after Ginny, followed by Cade and Gwenny.**_

_**It was a bad storm. Loud crashes of thunder and bright bolts of lightning everywhere you look. The sky had grown pitch black. Ginny walked slowly toward the Forbidden Forest. ignoring the storm. Cade, Draco, and Gwenny ran outside and spotted her after hours of relentless searching. "What" Cade started.**_

_**"The" Gwenny supplied.**_

_**"Fuck?" Draco finished, watching Ginny walk toward the forest, bolts of lightning dancing around her, but never touching her. Her hair had turned deep red and was flying about her face.**_

_**"Ginny." She looked up, coming face to face with another person.**_

_**"Chris?" She asked.**_

_**"It's me."**_

_**"B-But you're dead."**_

_**"No I'm not, Ginny. I'm right here. I'm alive." He leaned down a kissed her lips softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Draco gasped as they parted. Gwenny looked at him weird, as Cade gasped too.**_

_**"Draco.. That guy... He.. He looks exactly like you!"****

* * *

** _

_**A/N: Well, that's all folks! You know the drill!**_

_**REVIEW! I won't put it up hundreds of times anymore if you do it!**_

_**Kymm**_


	5. I Don't Like MALFOY!, Running Away, and ...

A/N: Well, not too many reviews from the last chapter, but for those of you who DID review, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!

BTW, If you were wondering about Enrique's name... Well, When I was adding his character and naming him, I was watching "Once Upon a Time in Mexico" (Kick ass movie), and it had Enrique Iglesias and Antonio Banderas in it, so I just kinda combined their names and look what came out. Hehehe...

JustKiddin111 - Glad you like the ridiculously twisted! LOL. Uhm, hey, I'd love for you to beta my stuff, but, one little problem. I don't have you email addy! I kinda need that to send you the chapters... Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the story!

Jessica-McConacil - Uhm... Wow. I dunno if thats a good "omg" or a bad one, so I'm just going to hope it's good and say thanks for the review!

Harrena Potter - Oh come on! There's nothing wrong with expressing your feelings! My shrink told me that (the one I go to for stalking people) LOL! J/K! Seriously though, I'm glad you love me even though you don't know me, but OK!! Thanks for reading the story and I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Amanda - I'm glad you like. I'm sorry you're confuddled (it's a cross between confuzed and befuddled - don't you love it?!). As for the "goddess" thing, well, I know some people may take this offensively, but don't stop reading on account of this - some people say "oh my god". Well, I say "Oh my Goddess". It's not a typo, it's not just a term used in the story. Sorry if you don't like it, but i'm not changing it on account of you. If you don't like it, get over it. Thanks for reviewing!

ezilysmused11- dude, seriously, who are you? You didn't answer me. And now I'm goin crazy trying to figure it out! Just tell me! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... I was kinda crabby the day I posted that chapter, but COME ON! AHH! Thanks for reviewing!

NeoAddctee - Glad you like. I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! I DID! Thanks for reviewing!

made up for me - I'm sorry about your electricity. That's gotta suck. And I still love your pen name! It you don't get over your confuddledness, just tell me what's confuddled you and I'll help out as best as I can. I understand partly why you're confuddled though. I keep throwing out all these plot twists because apparently somebody sicked the plot bunnies on me and they attack at random. Let me tell you. They keep giving me more twists so I'm having to start writing more stories because I can't overdo one story, now can I? Thanks for your review!

amethyst-rose - glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

IslandGirl-11 - Ok. I thought explanation about Chris would be this chapter, but I decided it'd be next chapter because if I dragged out the chapter long enough for Chris to be explained, the chapter wouldn't be out right now, it'd still be WIP. But no worries! He'll for sure be explained in the next chapter! It'll probably be at the end of the chapter so I can explain him and just kind of leave yall hanging like I just love to do! Thanks for reviewing!

Katatonia and dracoshotty - Where did yall go? Yall disappeared on me! tear, tear

* * *

"Hey Ginny!" The trio walked up, seeing that Ginny was no longer angry.

"Hi guys." She said, still a little peeved.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Uhm, class?" Ginny said, stupidly.** 'Duh! What _else_ would I be doing on a school day?'**

"Oh yeah." Harry mumbled.

"Well, I'm off to class now." Ginny said, she and Gwen rising from the table.

"Bye guys!" Gwen said as they walked away.

* * *

The rest of the week continued on like normal, but Ginny couldn't wait for the weekend.

"What's got you so uppity?" Gwen asked Friday after their last class.

"Well, since it'll be the weekend and nothing is scheduled, Draco has nothing to do, so I can confront him and make him talk to me."

"Ok. .." Gwen said, waiting for an explanation which never came.

Ginny began to open her mouth to tell Gwen that she'd see her later when she remembered her conversation with Enrique three days ago.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Hey, Ginny!" Gwen and Ginny turned around to see Enrique Banderas, Ginny's ex-boyfriend walking up to them.

"Hi. What are you doing?"

"Not much. Hey, I need to talk to you about something." Enrique said to Ginny.

"Ok."

"Alone."

"Oh. Uhm, Gwen-"

"I'll see you later." She said, and walked off.

"So, what did you need?" Ginny turned to Enrique.

"In here." He said, and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"Goddess. What's with all the secrecy? Just spit it out!" Ginny said as Enrique closed and locked the door, then cast a silencing charm on the classroom. "Enrique?"

"Watch out."

"What?"

"Don't go anywhere alone, ok? And stay as far away from Blaise as you can. He's really peeved at you right now. He doesn't get over it easily when he's beaten by a _Gryffindor_."

"'Beaten? How did I 'beat' him?"

"You know, the verbal sparring match the two of you had before Potions."

"Ok.. Why did we need to be alone to talk about this?"

"Gin, he's already paid someone to attack you. If he knows I told you..."

"Oh. I got it." She smiled weakly.

"And, I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Uhm.. Ok."

"Ginny... Uhm... Look, I... Oh, never mind. See you around, Gin." He undid the charms on the room and left.

"So much for not going anywhere alone." She mumbled, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Ginny?" Gwen said, looking at the girl, concerned.

"What?" Ginny snapped her head up and looked at Gwen.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Where'd you go?"

"I was a million miles away. Sorry."

"I can tell. What I was saying is that there's a party in the Ravenclaw common room Sunday night. You interested?"

"I'm game. Sure. We deserve a little fun." Ginny grinned as they made their way to Ginny's Head Girl dorm.

"So, what's the deal?" Gwen asked when they entered the Common Room.

"What do you mean?"

"With Draco Malfoy? What's going on?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter though."

"Oook. Whatever you say, Ginny."

"Anyways, what's this thing you've got going on with _Cade Malfoy_?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Gwenny asked, a deep blush covering her face.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, there's nothing going on."

"Suuure."

"There isn't. I want there to be, but there isn't."

"Hey Colin." Ginny said as she saw him when she and Gwen were headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey." He said as the entered the Great Hall. His eyes immediately went to the Slytherin table.

"Uh, you ok there, Colin?" Ginny asked the boy.

"Kymm Laurenson wants me so bad." He said, looking at the gorgeous Slytherin who had taken a seat next to Blaise Zabini. She was voted one of the prettiest 7th years.

"Colin, you've never even talked to her before."

"Yes I have. In my head. In my head she wants me so bad."

'Uh-huh. You keep thinking that, Colin." Gwen and Ginny walked off, leaving Colin standing in the entrance to the Great Hall.

"So, what do you think of her?"

"Who, Kymm? She's ok - for a Slytherin. But my Goddess. Her ego! I actually think it rivals Malfoy's."

"Which one?"

"The one with the ego problem - Draco."

"You know, there's a rumour that they're dating."

"Surprise, surprise. People like Kymm and Draco are destined to find each other. I mean, how can so much ego fit into one relationship?"

"Who knows..." Gwen said, not commenting on how Ginny would not shut up about "Draco Bloody Malfoy".

The two were silent as they quickly ate their meals.

"So, now what?"

"Let's go." The two stood and began making their way to the doors to the Great Hall as Draco and Cade walked in them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Weaslette." Draco said as the four came face-to-face.

"What do you know? It's the amazing bouncing ferret." Ginny countered.

"What, no more benches, Weasley?" Draco asked, causing Ginny to gasp.

"You fucking asshole." She said through gritted teeth as she went to slap him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Weasley. You really need to control your anger. It's unhealthy to hold all of that in." Draco said, catching her hand inches from his face.

"Oh, go bleach your roots, pretty boy." Ginny said in disgust, snatching her hand back, letting it fall beside her.

"So, where were you headed? To get shagged by your girlfriend?" He nodded to Gwen.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"What? Your family too poor to get you a hearing aide, Weasley?"

"What? Your petty brain too small to come up with a new insult?"

"You better watch what you say to me, Weasley. You have no idea how I could destroy your reputation."

"Bull shit."

"Oh, so your friends all know about your escapade on the train with-" Draco was shut up with a well-deserved punch in the face. "You bloody bitch! You hit me!"

Ginny gave him one final glare before running out of the Great Hall, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Great move Draco. You let her go off alone! You told me about the guy that raped her and how you didn't want her alone in case he tried again, but now what? She's gone alone! And do you see _HIM_ around anywhere?" Cade said harshly to his brother who quickly surveyed the Great Hall.

"SHIT!" Draco swore, taking off after Ginny, followed by Cade and Gwenny.

* * *

"Mother fucking asshole. Thinks he's better than everyone else just because he's a _Malfoy!_ Well, I've got news for him, he's just like every bloody body else!" Ginny mumbled, running down the corridor. "I know its around here somewhere.. Aha!" Ginny said in triumph as she found what she was looking for. Passing the wall three times, a door suddenly appeared. "Finally."

She quickly entered the Room of Requirement and closed the door behind her. She turned and spotted the punching bag in the center of the room. Taking out her wand, she charmed it to life. "No sense in fighting something that can't fight back." She mumbled to herself as it sprang to life and began advancing on her.

* * *

"GINNY!"

"GINEVRA!"

"WEASLEY!"

"Where are you, Ginny?" Gwen whispered to herself, running through the corridors beside Draco and Cade.

After hours of relentless searching, the trio gave up. "It's one o'clock in the morning already. I think we should call it a night and if she doesn't show for breakfast, we'll go out again." Cade said, panting and gasping for breath.

"Alright.." Gwen mumbled.

"Look, he's right. She may have gone back to her dorm by now. If there's no sign of her in the morning, we'll go out again."

* * *

"Hmm. It's already one. Like hell I'm going back to my dorm room. I'll just stay here." Ginny said to herself, and wished for a bedroom, including a nice comfortable water bed and closet full of clothes to fit her, and a bathroom, including a hot tub/bath tub (the wizard equivalent of a whirlpool bathtub) and things to shower with, which appeared as if they were... Well, as if they were magic.

She went and took a bath, soaking her sore muscles in the hot water for about thirty minutes before climbing out, drying off, putting on some jammies and crawling into the bed. Before her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

"_Ginny? Ginny where are you?" Ginny turned around, hearing the voice._

"_Right here."_

"_Where have you been Ginny? We've been so worried!"_

"_I'm alright." She gave a lopsided grin._

"_Don't run off like that again without telling us! What if something had happened to you. Or the baby!"_

"_What? Baby? What are you talking about?"_

"_Are you ok, Gin? You're eight months pregnant, remember?" Ginny looked down at her swollen stomach._

'_**Oh my Goddess.'**_

"_I'm.. Wait, what? When the hell did this happen? Better yet, how the hell did this happen?!"_

"_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. You see, when two people fall in love and get married, they go on a honeymoon. On the honeymoon, correct me if I might be mistaken, but said people generally have sex. Sex can get you pregnant. Ok, Ginny?"_

"_I should slap you for that."_

"_Ginny. My Goddess, you had me so worried. Don't do that to me." Ginny turned around to find...

* * *

_

"AH!" Ginny woke up, in a cold sweat, breathing harshly. "It was just dream.. Well, it was certainly different." She whispered to herself, placing a hand on her flat stomach to check and make sure it was normal.

"Ugh. It's Saturday. I am NOT going to Breakfast. I do not want to face all of those people." She got out of the bed and quickly dressed, then brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail. **'I'd better go.' **She thought to herself, looking at a clock and seeing that it was already ten forty-five in the morning. She left the Room of Requirement and, seeing through the windows that it was pitch black outside, headed to the entrance doors of Hogwarts and went outside.

* * *

"She never showed at breakfast." Gwen said, meeting up with Draco and Cade in the Head Boy/Girl common room.

"She wasn't in her dorm either. Where could she be?"

"How do you know she's not in there?"

"I had one of the paintings check through the painting in her room. She's not there."

Well, where could she be?" Gwen asked, hopeless. The lights flickered and the three looked around.

"Hey, what just happened. Omigoddess. Look!" Gwen pointed at a window in the common room.

"It's pitch black outside. What's going on?" The three made their way to the front of Hogwarts and went outside.

* * *

It was a bad storm. Loud crashes of thunder and bright bolts of lightning everywhere you look. The sky had grown pitch black. Ginny walked slowly toward the Forbidden Forest, ignoring the storm. Cade, Draco, and Gwenny ran outside and spotted her.

"What-" Cade started.

"-the-" Gwenny supplied.

"-fuck?" Draco finished, watching Ginny walk toward the forest, bolts of lightning dancing around her, but never touching her. Her hair had turned deep red and was flying about her face.

"Ginny." She looked up, coming face to face with another person.

"Chris?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"It's me."

"B-But you're dead."

"No I'm not, Ginny. I'm right here. I'm alive."

"No.. No! You're not real. Chris is dead." She said.

"Ginny. I'm real. I'm alive! Can't you see." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"It is you.. B-But how? W-Why did you tell everyone that you had died?"

"It was for the mission, Ginny. I'll tell you all about it later." He said, taking her hands in his and leading her up towards the castle.

"Don't leave me again." She whispered, pain evident in her words.

"I won't. I promise." Chris leaned down and kissed her again, and as he was about to pull away, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Draco gasped as they parted. Gwenny looked at him weird, as Cade gasped too.

"Draco.. That guy... He.. He looks exactly like you!"

* * *

A/N: Well, thats it! For now, anyways! And before you flame me, Chris will be explained for sure next chapter! And keep in mind it is a Draco/Ginny fic. Not a Ginny/Chris fic... Y'know, if you found a way to come to my house, hacked my computer's password and the passwords for all of my stories, you'd realize that "Chris" is a recurring characer in almost all of my stories. Of course, he's usually got a different job and sometimes he's a year or two older than on other stories, but he always seems to pop up.... Gee, I wonder if my subconscious is trying to tell me something...

Oh, the whole:

"Kymm Laurenson wants me so bad." He said, looking at the gorgeous Slytherin who had taken a seat next to Blaise Zabini. She was voted one of the prettiest 7th years.

"Colin, you've never even talked to her before."

"Yes I have. In my head. In my head she wants me so bad."

"You know, there's a rumour that they're dating."

"Surprise, surprise. People like Kymm and Draco are destined to find each other. I mean, how can so much ego fit into one relationship?"

"Who knows..." Gwen said, not commenting on how Ginny would not shut up about "Draco Bloody Malfoy".

Parts of that conversation came from A Cinderella Story, which is an awesome movie! I got it for Christmas along with a new computer so I wasted no time popping it in my 'puter and watching it on my computer.

My new computer is a good thing too b/c then I can actually be one my computer for more than five minutes without fear of it freezing up. Hell, it hasn't frozen up at all, actually! So it's kinda a present for yall. The less freezing up my computer does, the more I can add to chapters and the quicker they get posted!

Sorry, no glimpses this time! Don't worry, next chapter's pretty easy to figure out.

The whole situation with Chris is explained, why he suddenly turned up after being thought to be dead and why he's at Hogwarts. All in the next chapter - (As of yet, untitled)

Of course, chapter seven is what's going to be fun. - Party in the Ravenclaw common room.

You should know the drill by now, s I'll only say it three times.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

There. Get the message? Until I get 60 reviews, the next chapter isn't going up.

KYMM


	6. Explanations and Fights

A/N: Hey yall. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this out. I think I'm coming down with writer's block. I'm sorry! But, hey, I did get this chapter out. Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope that chapter on character explanations helped out.

Here's the story:

* * *

"Ginny!" Gwen yelled out, and Chris's and Ginny's heads snapped towards her. Ginny took Chris's hand and they began to walk towards Gwen. 

"Oh no. Not now." Ginny mumbled, seeing Draco as she and Chris approached.

"What's wrong, luv?" He asked.

"Uhm.. Nothing. Nothing at all." She said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as they continued toward the three.

"Hi! I'm Gwenny. Who are you?" Gwen asked as they came face to face.

"I'm Chris. I'm Gin's boyfriend." Gwenny looked at Ginny who looked completely confuddled. (don't you love it? It's a mix between confused and befuddled)

"So, where'd you come from?" Cade asked. "I mean, I wasn't aware that Ginny had a boyfriend."

"Well-" Chris started but was cut off by Ginny.

"We'll talk later. Right now, Chris and I have some things to sort out." Ginny said, glaring at Chris. "Privately." She added when Gwen opened her mouth to say something. The two walked off to Ginny's dorm room. Well, actually, it was more of Ginny running through the corridors, dragging Chris behind her.

She came upon the painting to the common room and, whispering the password quickly, entered it.

"Ginny? Can we not talk in here? It's kind of... Well, never mind."

"Sit." Ginny said, pointing at the couch, dragging a chair over and sitting across from him. Chris quickly did as told. "Start explaining." Draco discreetly entered the common room from his dorm room.

"Well, you know that on my last mission, I was discovered?" Ginny nodded. "Well, lets just say that the people I was with weren't so... understanding of what I was doing. The used so many curses on me, Gin. I can't even describe how much pain I was in. Afterwards, they just left me for dead. In a muggle city. I was found by a couple out on a late night date and taken to the hospital. A muggle hospital. I had so many broken bones, a concussion, I couldn't remember anything. I was kept in that muggle hospital until I got my memory back and all of my bones were healed."

"When did you finally get out?"

"Six months ago."

"S-Six _months_ ago? And you never thought to try and contact me? Or anyone?"

"Ginny, You have to understand. Those people were tracking me. And if I tried to contact ANY of you, they would have come after you... Ginny, why are you so upset over this? I was protecting you!"

"Why am I so upset? Goddess Chris, let's go down the list! I loved you! You could have found SOME way to contact me without them knowing! Damn Chris. You weren't there when I needed you the most! How am I supposed to feel. You could have come back and gone to Dumbledore or _someone_ and they would've helped you out."

"Gin, you don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand! You have NO idea what I've been going through this past year because you weren't around and now that you are, you haven't even bothered to _ask_!" Ginny yelled, close to tears.

"Wait.. What? What's going on? Gin, _what happened_?"

"What does it matter? You'll be gone in no time anyway. And you really don't even care." She stood and turned away from him.

"W-What are you talking, Ginny? What has gotten into you?" He reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her around to him, and was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Chris. It doesn't matter." She whispered, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh, Gin." He whispered, pulling her into his arms. **'It must be bad if she's in tears over it. Ginny never cries around others.' **Chris thought to himself, stroking Ginny's hair as she sobbed quietly into his chest. "Talk to me, baby. What happened?" He held her out an arms length away from him.

"It's nothing. J-Just go a-away, Chris. You've already done enough damage." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Ginny. Talk to me, damnit. How am supposed to help you when I don't know what's wrong? What do you want me to do?"

"You want to help? Ok, then how about answering my questions. Where have you been?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You used to tell me everything."

"Yeah Ginny. I _used_ to tell you everything. As in past tense. I can't tell you what you want to know." He yelled.

Ginny left his embrace and backed away slowly. "Who are you? You're not Chris."

"Damnit Ginny! I am Chris. But I can't tell you what you want to know. It's dangerous!" He said, stepping towards her.

"Stay away from me!" She said.

"Ginny, let me explain."

"Explain? Fine. Explain _where you've been!_"

"Ginny! Listen! I can't tell you! It's too dangerous!" He growled at her, raising a hand as if to strike her.

"If it's so dangerous, then why are you here? And put that hand down. My mother taught me to never raise a hand to a lady, so unless you want a fight, you'd better back up," Draco drawled lazily, walking up and stepping in front of Ginny.

"What do you want?" Chris sneered at him, taking his hand down.

"Are you alright?" Draco turned around to face Ginny, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I'm fine," She whispered. "I'm going somewhere. I don't know where.. But away from here. From _him_." She fled the room.

Draco turned around, only to be punched in the jaw. "What the bloody hell?" He yelled, holding his jaw.

"You son of a bitch. Stay out of me and Ginny's business." Chris glared.

"Hate to break it to you, but when you went to hit her, it became my business," Draco drawled lazily, wincing slightly at the pain he got from talking. 'Bastard broke my jaw.'

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it? Run off and tell your daddy?" Chris mocked.

Before Chris could blink, Draco had pulled his wand from his pocket and aimed it at him. "Don't tempt me, Anderson... On second thought, who needs magic? Kicking your ass the muggle would will be much more satisfying." Draco smirked before he lunged at Chris....

* * *

Later that day, Ginny and Gwen were walking the Hogwarts grounds with nothing better to do. 

"So, any ideas?" Gwen asked her friend, carefully staying away from the subject of guys. She'd already heard all about the episode with Chris earlier and had just gotten her friend happy again.

"Not really. Why don't we go visit your mum? Hey, maybe she'll give us a pass to Hogsmead or something!" Ginny said, looking at the other girl.

"Yeah, ok." Gwen agreed and the two made their way to the dungeons. "Mom? Are you in here mom?"

"Oh! Just a minute Guinevere!" They heard faintly from the back room. Moments later, Juliet Adams appeared.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Professor."

"Hello Ginny, Guinevere. What can I do for you?"

"Well, we were bored, and-"

"We were wondering-though we'll completely understand-"

"If you say no, but-"

We figured it was worth a try anyways, so-"

"Would you write us a pass to go to Hogsmead?" They said at the same time.

"Well, I guess I could. What's with the impromptu trip?" Juliet asked as she quickly wrote out the passes.

"Girls Day Out. No men. At all. We want to get away."

"Gwen, speaking of men.. Well, I wanted to ask you.. If it's alright if I started dating."

"Sure mom. It's fine with me. You know better than to ask my permission."

"Yes, well, you're my daughter and I want you to be okay with it."

"It's fine, but mom.."

"Yes?"

"No fucking Snape!" Gwen said.

"Oops. Too late." Gwen and Ginny choked, and grimaced.

"Oh Goddess. The mental images.. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!" Gwen mumbled, hitting her head to "force" the "bad thoughts" out as the two walked out of the classroom.

They headed toward Ginny's dorm when Cade came running around the corner, crashing into them.

"Hi. What's going on? Where's the fire?"

"Ginny... Draco... Chris... Fight... Hospital Wing." Chris panted out.

"Oh Goddess. What have they done now?!" Ginny yelled to herself, running off in the direction of the hospital wing.

* * *

"Malfoy! Are you alright? Chris didn't hurt you too badly did you?" Ginny rushed into the Hospital Wing ad to the bed Draco was sitting on. 

"Him? Hurt me? I think it's him you should be worried about, Weasley."

"What did you do to him?"

"Not much. Just made him a lot less pretty."

"Why?" Ginny blurted out.

"Because I can."

"Apparently. What's your deal, Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you have to fight with everybody? Why can't you just ignore it?"

"Excuse me, Weasley?"

"You didn't have to start a fight with him. Why can't you just grow up and turn the other way, for once?"

"You know, Weasley, for once, I didn't start it. He hit me first. But if this is how you'll act, then next time, I won't stop him from hitting you." Ginny paled at his last comment. She had forced herself to forget about that.

"Oh Goddess. I'm sorry, Malfoy. I wasn't thinking about that." She apologized and touched his shoulder, but he jerked away.

"Leave, Weasley. Just leave." Ginny, shocked, turned and left the Hospital Wing slowly.

* * *

Come lunchtime, Draco and Chris had still not been let out of the Hospital Wing as far as Ginny knew. But it was quite a shock to walk into the Great Hall to see Chris sitting next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. 

'**What the hell?'** She thought to herself, slowly making her way toward the table. Chris spotted her and stood up, walking her way.

"So, you actually showed up. We need to talk."

"So, you're out of the Hospital Wing. That's good. Now I can kick your ass without feeling bad that you're injured. How could you start a fight with Draco?" Ginny said harshly, looking at Chris.

"Oh. I see now. So you're his little bitch. You were mine first, and we never broke up, so that makes it you two timing me. I'll teach you a lesson, bitch." Chris growled at her, lifting his hand.

"Didn't you learn a lesson earlier? Stay away from her." Draco said, calmly walking up and pushing Ginny behind him.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Protect your little whore." Chris growled, swinging his fist, only to have it caught by Draco's hand.

"I thought you would've learned about that, too. I guess I was wrong." Draco said, releasing Chris' fist. Chris threw his other fist at Draco and hit him right in the jaw. **'Fucker! There goes my jaw, again!'**

Draco curled his hand into a fist and promptly landed a punch right into Chris' nose, the force from it causing Chris to fall. While he was occupied with trying to get up, Draco took out his wand and painfully muttered "stupify".

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked Draco softly.

Draco pointed at his jaw. Ginny quickly muttered a healing charm and it was back to normal. "Mobilicorpus" Draco muttered. "I'm taking him back to the Hospital Wing." Draco said, casting a last look at Ginny, then walking out of the Great Hall, Chris' stiff figure floating behind him.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. I know, it's not very long, but it's the best I could do. I'm sorry. I know alot of yall will have questions. Leave them in a review. I really don't feel like explaining at the moment, because quite frankly, I feel like shit. So, I'll post again soon, I hope. Maybe my muse will come back and inspiration will fill me again. Someone at least sic the plot bunnies on me. They always help... 

Please review! Bye.

Kymm


End file.
